Catatan Liar Seorang Pemuda
by KakakBuah
Summary: Catatan singkat seorang pemuda bernama sawada tsunayoshi.


**A/N:** fic pertama saya difandom ini.

Pengklaiman tidak langsung karya Amano Akira.

**Warning:** Bakso (baca:fanfic) buatan saya yang penuh bola-bola daging **ooc **dengan kuah **gaje** yang hangat. Ditambah taburan **typo** yang gurih, dan sedikit rasa **shonen-ai **nyempil. Bagi yang tidak suka tekan tombol back yang bertengger di atas~

**Pairing:** 6927+18?

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Sudah 3 hari belakangan ini Mukuro numpang menginap di kos-kosanku yang kecil. Awalnya aku agak khawatir dengan perubahan suasana ini, memang Mukuro cuma menumpang sementara disini, tapi bagaimana perasaan pacarku? Untuk mencari penegasan kutatap wajah Mukuro yang imut*?* dan tampan*?* itu. Mukuro membalas tatapan ku tanpa berkedip, sebersit aku membaca kegenitan didalamnya, aku pun menyerah.

**Hari pertama:**

Mukuro tampak begitu santai dan sopan –ketika itu Kyoya (pacarku) juga ada dan dia menerima Mukuro menginap di tempatku (setelah berdebat panjang dan diakhiri dengan keputusan 1 hari penuh kencan bersamanya disuatu tempat nanti). Kyoya duduk disofa depan televisi, dan aku duduk di bangku depan komputer. Mukuro tampak menjaga jarak denganku, dia duduk di salah satu sofa disamping Kyoya yang sedang menonton televisi, kulihat mereka saling melemparkan death glare, aku mencoba mengajak Kyoya berbicara, tetapi Kyoya malah menambah kekuatan death glarenya ke Mukuro dan membuat ruangan ini menjadi lebih dingin, akhirnya aku terdiam melihat mata mereka berperang*?*

**Hari pertama agak sorean:**

Problem itu mulai muncul ketika Kyoya pulang meninggalkan kos-kosanku, meninggalkanku dan Mukuro berdua di kamar kos adalah hal yang janggal, (mungkin dia marah denganku), aku tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana, aku grogi dan nervous apalagi begitu mobil milik Kyoya berlalu. Mukuro langsung mendekatiku dengan penuh roman, aku duduk di sofa dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman.

Mukuro mendekatiku dan ikut duduk di sampingku, kakiku yang terjulur ke atas coffe table disentuhnya dengan halus, pinggangku disanderinya dengan santai. Merasa agak terganggu, aku berdiri dan pindah duduk di depan komputer lagi, Mukuro mengikutiku. Aku berpura-pura sibuk membuka internet, tapi Mukuro berdiri disana menatapku dengan pandangan yang sendu dan err-mengundang? Aku tanyakan, "Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tapi Mukuro tetap terdiam seakan dia meminta sesuatu yang lain, aku termangu tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi aku tidak mau berpikiran yang bukan-bukan, akhirnya aku tidak menghiraukan Mukuro seharian.

**Hari kedua:**

Mukuro makin liar menjadi-jadi, Mukuro menggodaku habis-habisan. Tubuhnya yang tegap selalu mencoba menempeli tubuhku secara kurang ajar. Walaupun Mukuro tampan*?* dan suaranya lembut menarik*?*, aku tidak mau jatuh tertarik padanya. Ketika aku bentak, "Mukuro, kumohon… jangan ganggu aku." Dia tetap saja berkepala batu, bahkan ketika aku duduk kembali di sofa, mukuro mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya di pangkuanku. Aku pun marah dan berdiri, kemudian aku berjalan dan membaringkan tubuhku dikamar.

Angin dari kipas angin yang bertiup dingin dan matahari yang masih tampak garang siang ini membuatku jatuh tertidur. 5 menit kemudian, samar-samar aku merasakan ada sesosok tubuh yang berbaring di sebelah kananku. Tubuh hangatnya yang halus menyentuh lenganku secara lembut dan penuh perasaan, kupikir, barangkali kyoya kembali untuk mengambil barangnya yang mungkin tertinggal. Tapi lama-lama aku menyadari tubuh hangat ini pasti bukan milik kyoya, aku terkejut lalu bangkit secara tiba-tiba. Kali ini aku benar-benar murka melihat Mukuro sedang berbaringan dengan santainya di samping sana.

Padahal tidak ada dipikiranku untuk tidur dengan orang lain, aku tidak mau kalau nanti aku dikira selingkuh oleh Kyoya, aku mencintai Kyoya! Itulah sebabnya aku marahi Mukuro untuk tidak berbuat kurang ajar, karena sudah tidak tahan aku berdiri dan membuka pintu kos-kosan. "Keluar!" teriak ku tidak sabar.

Wajah Mukuro tampak lesu dan sedih, dua detik dia termenung kemudian dia berjalan perlahan, sejenak aku merasa bersalah. Tapi, aku tidak peduli lagi karena dia sudah berbuat kurang ajar padaku, aku tidak akan ingat lagi dengan bujuk rayunya. Persoalan ini akan semakin membesar bila aku membiarkan Mukuro menetap lebih lama dikos-kosan.

Langkah Mukuro berhenti 10 meter dari pintu kos-kosan, karena aku takut dia akan mengubah niat untuk berbalik kembali ke sini,aku berteriak "Jangan pernah kembali lagi!" Mukuro menatap ku kembali, lalu membalas teriakanku dengan keras "Meowwwwnggg! Meowwwnggg!"

Kucing jalanan itu akhirnya kembali ke asalnya…

**~~The End(?)~~**

A/N: Maafkan saya! Saya membuat 692718 ternistakan disini*?*(terutama 69nya =="). Mungkin author-author disini mungkin sudah membaca cerita yang seperti ini disuatu tempat, yah karena saya membuatnya berdasarkan buku 'Humor penghilang stress' *digampar karena copas tidak bilang-bilang*. Bagaimana? Apakah bakso (baca: fanfic) nya kurang enak? Typonya terlalu gurih karena kebanyakan? Atau garing? Kalau iya, tolong kritik dan kasih saran dengan menekan tombol review dibawah~

Salam Penulis

Yukinaga Ezakiya

si penjual bakso


End file.
